


星星盾牌和果汁棒冰

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: Stark夫妇请求Natasha和Bruce帮忙照顾一天小摩根。





	星星盾牌和果汁棒冰

Tony和Pepper两个人去洛杉矶参加酒会，不方便带上小摩根，所以把照顾摩根的事拜托给了暂住在复仇者基地的Natasha和Bruce。

他们的第一件事就是去幼儿园接摩根放学。

虽然身为天才，花花公子，亿万富翁Tony Stark的女儿，摩根完全没有必要上幼儿园，但Stark和Pepper都一致同意让她过一个普普通通的，平凡快乐的童年。

通常都会是Pepper，Tony或者Happy来接她，回到Stark为Pepper建的农场，但由于现在他们三个正坐在去往洛杉矶的飞机上，Natasha和Bruce得接摩根回复仇者基地。

“Nat阿姨！”一看见她，摩根就高兴地一路小跑，扑进她的怀里。

她们很长时间没有见面了，她实在很想她。有时候Natasha很难相信Tony Stark居然能有摩根这么可爱的女儿，这一定是Pepper的功劳。

“嘿，小家伙。”Natasha蹲下身子接住她，Bruce拿过她的书包，好让Natasha把她抱起来。

“Bruce叔叔！”小摩根在Nat的怀里朝Bruce挥了挥手，Bruce笑了笑，揉了揉她的脑袋：“好久不见，你越来越可爱了。”

“你爸爸应该告诉过你了，今天你和我们在一起。”Natasha告诉她，Bruce帮她们打开了车门，然后走向驾驶座。

“嗯。”摩小根点点头，“爸爸和妈妈去洛杉矶了，爸爸说他会给我带礼物的！”

“哇，那真好。”Natasha仔细地调整好摩根的儿童座椅，看玩笑道，“那他有没有说会给我带礼物呢？”

Bruce没忍住，轻轻地笑了。

“嗯……”摩根想了想，“我会打电话提醒他的！还有Bruce叔叔的！”

“谢谢你，小甜心。”Bruce的声音从驾驶座传来。

“哦，我的小天使，你真是太贴心了。”Natasha亲了亲她的脸颊，摩根高兴地咯咯笑了起来。她总是能让她的心都融化。

回到基地后的第一件事就是监督摩根完成幼儿园的作业。

“我能不做吗，Nat阿姨？”摩小根坐在实验室的小椅子上，可怜巴巴地向对面的Nat阿姨投去求助的目光。

“嗯……”Natasha撇了一眼在一旁专心调试实验数据的Bruce，忽然有了一个主意。她想了想，蹲在她身边，露出笑脸，“告诉我你有多爱我，我再看能不能帮帮你。”

摩根咬着手指，抬起头想了想：“I love you……two thousand！”

“只有两千吗？”Natasha露出失望的表情。

“不能比爸爸多。”摩根为难地说。

“那也没错。”Natasha点点头，笑着朝她眨了眨眼，“我帮你解决你的作业。”

显然她所谓的解决方法就是把作业全都推给Bruce。

“对你来说应该很简单吧，博士。”她站在他面前，笑得一脸灿烂。

“I love you two thousand and five hundred，Bruce叔叔！”摩小根站在Nat身边，眨着大眼睛冲他喊到。

他实在没法抵抗两双星星眼的威力。

于是Nat和摩根高兴的击了个掌，留下Bruce一个人对着幼儿园布置的“用彩纸做一辆小车”的手工作业发愁。

“别担心，我找人帮你。”Natasha一把捂住摩根的眼睛，迅速地在他的唇上啄了一下，等摩根闹着扒开她的手要看时，他们已经分开了。

Bruce带着微笑，无奈地摇了摇头，看着Nat和摩根手牵着手走出了实验室。和摩根呆在一起时，Natasha好像变成了另一个人，摩根的存在释放了那个住在她内心深处的小孩。

他听见隐隐约约的对话声从实验室的玻璃门外传来。

“为什么爱他比爱我多？”

“因为Bruce叔叔会帮我做作业！”

“你说得对。”

他和Nat都不能生育，所以对于他们来说摩根就像自己的孩子一样，他愿意为了她们做任何事。

在Bruce专心冥思苦想怎么用他的七个博士学位完成一项幼儿园作业的期间，Steve突然到实验室拜访了他：“Banner博士，Natasha说你找我？”

他想起Natasha说的话和Steve的绘画水平，理所当然地又把这项作业交给了Steve。

当他在户外的训练场找到摩根和Nat时，她们正坐在一个圆形的东西上，从倾斜的草坪上往下滑。那个圆形的托盘怎么看怎么眼熟，直到她们停在他的面前，他看到隐隐约约露出来的星星的一角：“那是队长的盾牌。”

现在他知道Steve为什么突然造访他的实验室了。

“我们偷来的！”摩小根张开手从盾牌上跳下来，高兴的喊到。

Natasha捂住脸：“不要喊那么大声，甜心。”

“你们真棒。”Bruce表情复杂的夸赞到。

等他们回到实验室的时候，Steve已经回到了他的房间，留下了精巧的手工作业，于是Bruce只好又找了个借口把Steve叫出来，好让Natasha和摩根偷偷把盾牌还回去。

面对Steve一无所知的脸，他忍不住想如果Tony知道了自己的女儿成功偷走了美国队长的盾牌，一定会感到非常自豪……

他们把盾牌偷偷还回去以后，Bruce做了晚饭，按照Pepper吩咐的，蔬菜沙拉和蘑菇意面，再加一个鸡蛋。

摩根不喜欢沙拉里的小西红柿，所以Bruce不得不搬出Pepper来恐吓她，并且答应给她讲睡前故事。

吃过晚饭，他们三个窝在沙发上看了一部电影，《冰雪奇缘》，尽管Natasha已经陪Clint的孩子们看过很多遍了。但是Bruce看起来好像很开心，跟摩根讨论做出一个冰雪发射器的可能性。

看完电影，Natasha先帮摩根洗了澡，然后在Nat自己洗澡的时候，Bruce负责哄摩根上床睡觉，讲他答应过的睡前故事。

Natasha洗过澡，穿着睡衣，坐在沙发上翻一本杂志。极轻的脚步声响起来，多年的训练使她感觉到有人正在靠近，她转头看去，发现摩小根趴在沙发扶手上，露着半个脑袋，正看着她。

“嘿！你怎么在这儿？”Natasha放下书问道。

“我饿了。”摩根笑嘻嘻地说。

“好吧。”Natasha向她招招手，示意她走上前，“你想吃什么？”

“果汁棒冰！”她绕过沙发，一路小跑到Natasha腿边。

Natasha露出为难的表情：“你妈妈不让你吃这个。”她把她抱起来，让她坐在她的腿上。

摩根一脸失望，半低着头，撅着小嘴，用委屈巴巴的目光看着Natasha，好像一只淋了雨的可怜的小狗，小心翼翼地站在别人面前，希望能得到一点什么东西吃，而她要的只是一根果汁棒冰。

拒绝她绝对是世界上最残忍的事情。

Natasha闭上眼睛轻轻叹了口气，凑到摩根耳边，压低声音：“但是现在Bruce叔叔在洗澡……”Natasha示意浴室哗哗的水声，和摩根对视了一眼，她的眼睛渐渐明亮起来，“所以……我们两个可以偷偷吃，只要你不告诉别人。”

摩根高兴的点点头。

“拉勾！”Natasha勾住了摩根的小拇指，她们一起咯咯笑了起来。

她们两个像两只调皮的小猫，蹑手蹑脚地蹲在冰箱前面，Natasha撕掉冰棍的包装扔到垃圾桶里，给摩根咬了一口，然后自己咬一口。

摩根高兴地笑起来，忽然浴室里的水声停了，她和Natasha对视一眼，捂住了自己的嘴。

Natasha看看浴室的方向，又看看摩根，拿着手里的半根果汁棒冰，指指摩根的房间。

聪明的小摩根立刻明白她的意思，点点头，猫着腰小跑着溜进房间，身后跟着同样动作的Natasha。

Bruce从浴室里出来，没看见Nat的身影。“Nat？”他轻声叫到。

Natasha听见了他的声音，朝着坐在床上的摩根，竖起一根手指放在唇上。“最后一口？”她拿着只剩最后一点的果汁棒冰放到摩根嘴边，她点点头，啊呜一口咬掉棒冰。

Natasha听见脚步声靠近房门，马上爬上床，坐在摩根身边，拿起床头的童话书，把棒冰棍子藏在手里，同时还不忘嘱咐摩根：“现在，装睡。”

门把手转动的声音响了起来，Bruce走了进来，摩根立刻闭上了眼睛。

他有些莫名其妙地看了看靠在摩根身边的Natasha，她朝他露出一个微笑。

直觉告诉他，她们一定隐瞒了什么。

他摇摇头，走到床边。

“睡着了。”Natasha用口型告诉他。

下一秒，他的手就被人抱住了，他低下头，摩根睁大了眼睛看着他，根本没有睡着的样子，Natasha装作若无其事地看向一边。

“再讲一个故事！”摩根拉着Bruce叔叔的手要求道。

“好吧，好吧。”他无奈地答应了，坐在另一侧的床边，Natasha笑着把故事书递给他。

“从前，在一座森林里……”Natasha第一次见到他讲故事的模样，他读得很认真，甚至不同人物的台词也用了不同的语调。故事读到一半，摩根闭上眼睛，打了个哈欠，Bruce放低了声音，更像一首摇篮曲。

“然后，他们过上了幸福快乐的生活。”故事结束，他合上书，看向身边一大一小两个人。摩根已经睡熟了，小脸红红的，带着微笑，Nat靠在她的身边，看起来也睡着了，呼吸平稳。

不能让她睡在这儿。

Bruce把故事书放在床头柜上，帮摩根掖好被角，然后把Natasha抱了起来。

当他走出房间，正愁怎么关上门的时候，Nat伸出手帮了他的忙。

“你没睡着。”他说。

“差不多睡着了。”她闭上眼，把头靠在他的肩膀上，“你把我抱起来的时候醒了。”

“抱歉。”

Natasha摇了摇头，忽然又好像想起什么，抬头示意厨房的方向：“去那边。”

“你自己走，我抱不动了。”

“那让Hulk抱。”她一脸无所畏惧。

“不行。”Bruce认命地抱着她朝厨房走去。走到冰箱前面的时候，一根棒冰棍在空中划出一条抛物线，稳稳当当落进垃圾桶里。

“十分！”Nat给自己叫了声好。

“所以……是果汁棒冰。”他现在知道她们瞒着他干了什么。

而Nat假装没有听见，又靠在他的肩膀上闭上了眼睛：“我困了。”

“我要告诉Pepper。”他抱着她走向他们的房间。

“不行。”她立刻闭着眼睛反驳到。

“为什么？”他好笑地问她，把她放在床上。

她趁机搂住他的脖子，把他拉下来，吻上他的唇。

果汁棒冰的味道还没有散去，凉凉的，甜甜的，从她的舌尖传到他的嘴里。

“封口费。”她说。


End file.
